Shadows
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: She's in the shadows struggling to find the light. The dark is temping, it calls to her, "maybe I'll go see what its all about, I can go back to the light later; if I want." Will Andrew be able to show her the light. The dark is just illusions for when the light is turned on everything isn't what it seems.


A young girl sat in the corner of a birthday party not knowing she was being watched.

"This poor child is lost, stuck between the light and dark, stuck in the shadows."

"What made her so lost?"

"I'm not sure baby. You're assignment here is to get her to see the light. God has plans for this one, but she's unable to see that."

The girl looked in the direction of her watched and arched a brow.

"Can she see us?"

"Not really, she senses she's being watch by something but she's not sure."

A boy yelled across the yard from a doorway, "Hey babe quit being emo and get in here?"

She smiled and yelled back, "I am emo." She got up and went anyway. As she passed a table she stopped and looked at the other side. Not seeing anything she continued across the yard. Just cause she couldn't see thought doesn't mean there wasn't anything there.

"Why Andrew, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Monica, Tess."

"Hey there angel boy, Andrew is going to be on this assignment with you. This poor baby needs a lot of help."

"Amy get down here!" yelled a male voice.

Amy walked down the stairs none too happy. "What Sam?"

"Come meet mom's new manager."

"What for?"

"Come on quit being a bitch…she brought puppies."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever."

They went to the family room, as soon as Amy saw the manger she froze and sore she heard a bell or something.

"Hey there baby."

"Amy this is Tess I just hired her to be the manager of Doggie Heaven Animal Shelter." Carol, Sam's mother said.

"Uh hi Tess," She gave a hesitant smile, "Uh cute puppies."

"Thank you, will you like to hold on?"

She looked in the box and pointed to a very little white one, "May I?"

"Sure."

He was so small, "Cute, does he have a name?"

"None of them do, would you like to name him."

Amy thought for a second. "Yes, I would. Light, that's his name."

"I like it."

"Oh!!" Sam's little sister, Candy jumped up and down, "Me too, me too I want to name one."

The doorbell rang. "I got it." Sam said. "Amy guys are here."

Sam walked back in with two boys. The tall skinny shaggy blonde haired boy held Sam's hand, while the spiky black haired one walked over to Amy and kissed her.

"Tess this is my boyfriend, Eric, and this is Dean, Amy's boyfriend."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"We're gonna go now, mom."  
"Okay, honey just be back by curfew."

"Sure thing mom."

"Bye Tess, nice meeting you."

"Goodbye Amy."

"I fell asleep with the lights on I can see your the first one in a long time. That had some faith in me I tell my friends, it won't be long Before it's time for me to come back home It feels like I'm ready for anything If you can wait for me…" Sang Amy's barely on key voice. She heard like a chime and stopped for a second.

"Nice song." She turned around mop in hand and one earphone in.

"Oh hehe, uh thanks, um. How long have to been standing there?"

"Not long."

"Right, so uh looking to adopt?"  
"No, Tess hired me."

"Oh right, um. I'm Amy by the way."

"Hello Amy I'm Andrew." He held out his hand, when she touched him she felt a jolt go up her arm, she pulled back.

"Ok, weird. Um… I'm the only one here so I guess I'll show you around. Do you know anything about dogs?"

"Not much, I'm afraid."

"Okay, no big deal." She walked over to a wall, grabbed some leases, turned and threw them at him, "I'd start with the big ones, if I was you."

At the end of the day, Amy sat in the employ lounge writing in her notebook and singing, "There's no turning back from here I've got to get away from everyone who's left Everyone who's left I'll tell the saddest story Of how we made it through this past year I'll tell the saddest story Of how we made it through this past year They said we'd walk away You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself they said we'd fade away This man will stand the test of time."

"So you're a writer and a singer?"

"You know you have a bad habit of sneaking up on people. Like a freaking ninja or something. I want to be, right now I write in my free time."

"Mind if I see."

She looked up eyes him carefully and threw her notebook across the table, "Have fun."

Amy's notebook, what Andrew read:

_For a long time now it feels as though I have been floating in dark waters and I can barely keep my head afloat. Lately though, I feel little tugs, like I'm being pulled under to the dark. I do not know how much longer I can stay up. I'm being dragged into the darkness and I wish to not go. I don't want to be lost in the dark anymore, but I don't know how to float anymore. Everyone around me is walking on the water. Why is it that they cannot see me? Why am I so invisible? The dark is calling and it's getting harder to ignore. I begin to think. The dark might not be so bad. It will get me away from all the walkers. Maybe that's were floaters go, into the dark. I pause for a second. Wait I don't want to go into darkness and I don't want to be a floater anymore. I want to be a walker, but how? And the dark calling, it's so irresistible. Maybe I'll just go see what the dark is all about, I can go back, if I want…_

Andrew put the notebook down, "Interesting…"

"I'm sensing you have more to say then that."

"It's good, but it's so…dark, why."

"I aim for reality. The world is a dark place Andrew. Happily ever after's can be found only in fairy tales it's not real."

"Not everything is dark you know."

"Maybe so, but the dark is so real, safe."

"When you shine a light on the things in the dark they're not what you thought they were just lies and illusions."

"You're the first to say that to me. When I tell people they shake their heads call me emo, cynical, and hopeless. No one has bothered to argue with me." Amy got up and got her notebook. "I look forward to working with you Andrew."

Amy was outside on her hands and knees cleaning when she heard a ding or some sort again and a shadow came over her. She looked up to see Tess. "Hey there."

"Hey baby, this here is Monica, she's new can you show her around."

"Sure thing, your wish is my command."

They walked around the grounds. "So here at Doggie Heaven we take any animals that come our way. We are a strictly no kill shelter. As an employ here you just feed, play, bath, take care of this dogs as if they were your own, and just love them really."

They stopped in front of a huge gates play area, Amy waved to the guy inside. "That's Andrew, he started last week. He's pretty good with the dogs. Any questions ask and I'll try to answer. So we'll start you off right away. You can help me and Andrew, its bath day."

Amy, Andrew, and Monica came out of a back room, soaked and laughing. "I told you not to let go of the little one just yet Monica, he's tricky, that's how he got his name, Trix." Amy walked to a closet and got some towels. "Here, dry off, I'll go get some clean, dry shirts for ya."

"Andrew she seems so nice and full of life, what does she need angels for?"

"She's more complicated than that Monica. She's a teenager, and teenagers are trying to find where they belong in the world. What Amy projects isn't who she really is or what she really feels. She's acting, shows people a different side of her. Inside she is dying, inside there is lots of pain."

Amy walked back in, "Here you go, all dry."

"You're not gonna change."

"No, I tortured you two enough. I'm gonna wash the biggest toughest dog. You guys can go chill in the employ lounge. Andrew you're good to go, but Monica you gotta stay."

Amy walked in the employ lounge more soaked then before. "Told you so, I think he was trying to drown me. I swear I saw a light, anyway met me in the cannel in five. I'm going to go change."

Amy walked dry, "Okay so they've had their baths now it's time to eat. First collect the bowls."

"Now what?"

"Okay has you can see we have blue and white. It's simple the food in the blue tin is the food for the big dogs. The food in the white tin is for the smaller dogs. Now each bowl has a name, and on the doors is the name of the dog so put the correct bowl with the correct dog. I'll leave you to this well I attend to other matters."

"Now what I'm done?"

"You can go, you're done for the day. See ya tomorrow."

Over the course of the next few days Amy let Andrew in more and more, while Monica got only little bits.

Amy walked to the last car in the lot, her own. She saw Monica and Andrew and yelled, "Hey I'm starved, guys wanna grab a bite?" They nodded and walked over. "Awesome!"

Amy drove to a near buy Red Robin.

"So Amy how come you are not an employ?" Monica asked.

"Well as you know my aunt owns the shelter. When my parents died I went to live with her. I use to volunteer there all the time. She told me I had to work there full time in order to cover my expenses."

"Well how come you don't get a job."

"Try telling her that. With college and full time there I don't have time for a job. I like the shelter a lot I just wish she would pay me. I'm not her favorite, so it doesn't matter I do as she says and she'll pay my tuition at UCLA for a while till I can."

The waitress came, "I have a cappuccino, a smoothie, and a coke. Are you ready to order?"

"Amy what kind of writer do you want to be?" Andrew asked.

"I want to write supernatural novels. You know witches, vampires, ghost, demons, fairys, things people don't believe in."

"What about God and angels?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about it before."

"Do you believe in God?"

"I'm undecided."

"Have you prayed?"

"Yea once a year ago, I said, 'Please God don't let them die, please its my fault, I'm sorry.' That was the last time I prayed."

"You know God didn't let them die."

"I don't blame God or the drunk that hit them."

"But you blame yourself."

"I was my fault, we had a fight. I said I hated them and ran out. They were out because of me, they we out looking for me. It I didn't ran they would be out and they wouldn't have died."

"Everyone dies."

Amy's phone rang. "Hello…no this is her niece Amy…I see, well I'm not…oh I am…she isn't…shouldn't you send an adult, I'm only 17, I don't think this is legal…if I get hurt…yea, yea I know…fine I'll check it out…jackass." Amy hung up. "Sorry the alarm was tripped and no one but me is seems to be answering their phones. So I gotta check it out. I'm sure it was a cat like last time, or an employee. You think they would send an adult but no they send a teenager to do their bidding. I know I brought you here but I can call someone to pick you up."

"No we're fine."

"Ok," Amy threw some bills on the table, "See you later."

Amy drove up the drive way, it was pouring and dark. She ran to the manger's office but no one was there. She reset the alarm code. It was eerily quite. She ran all over the grounds looking in all the rooms and no one. She looked in the cannel and there were no dogs.

She ran to her car to grab her cell phone but saw something move. "Hey!" it ran and she chased. She was right behind them when they tripped and fell down a small muddy hill. Amy yelped when he stopped rolling. She looked up to see a shadowed face then it just disappeared.

Amy tried to get up but she couldn't, her ankle gave out on her, she knew she had broken it. So she sat in the mud and rain crying and thinking about her crappy life, her bitchy aunt, her fag fake cousin, if her life ended here right now in this rain and mud would anyone care, would anyone miss her. Maybe it should end here, what did she have to live for anyway?

"You know you don't want it to end here."

Everything was gone. There was no rain no mud, it was dark but a light from somewhere shone. Amy looked up to see Andrew. There was light around him and he wore a white suit.

"Why not it doesn't mater to anyone"

"It may not seem that way but it does matter."

"Andrew, what are you?"

"I'm an angel, Amy, sent by God for you."

"Why?"

"I'm here to give you a message. You're so lost, you hide yourself and your feelings from everyone, and you hide who you really are. You're scared and alone. You're stuck in the shadows. You're between the light and dark. Don't be tempted by the lies and illusions of the dark. Don't be afraid of the light. You're gonna do great things, step into the light. Believe in God. When you're alone and scared, God is there. When there's no one to care or listen God is there, he cares and he's listening."

"I don't know Andrew; I've been in the shadows for so long now."

Andrew kneeled in front of her; he moved a strand of muddy hair and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "You're a strong girl, stronger then you know or think. You can trust in God. He will always be there even in you're darkest hour. God loves you Amy."

Tears ran down her face, "Really."

"Yes really."

"Good, I love him too. Thank you Andrew, and thank you God."

Amy wasn't the only one with an angel that night, Carol and Sam got a visit as well. Amy was stuck in the mud and couldn't move, someone had press the panic button on the alarm system, when the police arrived Amy was unconscious in the mud. When she woke she was in the hospital with a broken ankle. She told the police that some one was there with her but she couldn't see who just a shadow to her.

Amy laid in her hospital bed when three angels walked in. "You guys are still here."

"Yes, we came to say goodbye." Monica said.

"I don't like good bye, there nothing good about saying bye. How about see you around."

"Well Amy we don't know if we'll see you again." Andrew said.

"I have a feeling I'll see you again."

"I think she's right about that." Tess laughed.

"Do you know something we don't?"

"I might Miss Wings, but my lips are seal. We'll see you later Amy."

"See you, Tess, Monica, Andrew."

They walked out and disappeared.

"Will we really see her again, Tess."

"We might, Angel boy, you never know."

"You did a good job with her Andrew."

"Thank you Monica. She found the light, and I think she'll stay in it."


End file.
